EclispeChapter 3 Florida
by YoruuXD
Summary: Bella and Edward have landed in an airport in Florida when they find out that Renee has invited Bella's best-friends from Phoenix along. What will happen when J.P and Tallulah find out Edward secret? NOTE:POV differ through out.
1. Chapter 1

*****Disclaimer*****

**This is a fan fiction, written by me Victoria Smart Anderson.**

**You have to have read the first three Twilight books - Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse - to understand what is happening. This story is my thoughts on what happend in Florida in book three, Eclipse, from chapter three.**

**

* * *

**

**Preface**

I walked through to the kitchen and checked the white clock on the wall. 12:45am. Just then Demon jumped up on me.

"Down boy!" I laughed pushing him off. My pink dressing gown now covered in his white fur I just brushed it off and walked over to one of the cupboards, looking for a packet of instant-noodles that Renee used to buy when I stayed in her house in Phoenix. Yip. There was like packets in there. I grabbed a pan and heat up some water and started making them. I stod by the cooker and thought.

_A vampire...Why a VAMPIRE?! I just hope Bella knows what she's doing..._

**Chapter 3**

** Florida**

I woke up on Thursday morning to find all my shorts, shirts and my one skirt packed in one small suitcase sitting open by my bedroom door. I was still laying on my bed looking at my suitcase side on being very confused. I felt for Edward who - last night was laying beside me - but he wasn't there.

But who packed my bag? Edward wasn't there. I didn't remember packing my bag and Charlie would rather _un_pack my bag.

I weighed all the options and landed on Alice of all people.

She must have saw Edward coming home to pack _his_ bag and came to check on me. Charlie would have let her in willingly too. No need to climb my window.

As I sighed loudly and turned round to lie on my back, the sun peaked out from under the thick clouds and shone right in my small room and right on my face.

I moaned as I turned to face my bedroom door and my open suitcase again and pulled the blanket over my head.

"I could still get you a new radio if you want." a silky smooth voice said as I settled were I was.

"AHH! What are you trying to do give me a heart-attack?!" I screamed and shoot up right as I heard the attractive voice coming from the perfect lips of Edward Cullen.

Edward was sitting on the old rocking chair witch had been in the room since before I was even born playing with the radio I got from Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice on my 18th birthday.

Edward was quickly by my side with apologetic eyes and a chuckle in his voice.

"Sorry, Bella." Edward chuckled as he looked down. I saw he still had the radio in his hand.

"I packed your bag for you. I noticed you didn't."

"Thank you and I don't want a new radio." I said taking the radio from his icy hands and turning round to put it on my bedside table, while he replaced the radio with my waist

"I don't like music. You know that." I said turning round to face Edward while putting my arms round his neck.

"Yes. I do." Edward said as he pulled me closer to him as to kiss me.

Everytime I was this close to him my heart either stopped for a second or gave a huge flutter that somehow stopped me from working properly.

"But you should get into music. There are good bands out there."

"Yes but I don't want to."

"You are so stubborn."

"I know it's a talent"

He kissed my head again and rested his cool cheek on the top of my head then suddenly jumped from the bed and looked down at me.

"Charlie,"

"Go. I'll see you later."

Edward was then were he was before, right next to me, and kissed me.

True to form my heart stopped and started again then fluttered the same way it did the first time he even touched me.

"Bye," Edward said as he pulled away from me dragging my hand as far as it would go to him, then my arm dropped on the bed, and he was gone.

"Goodbye Edward." I said to the air were my amazing, Edward was.

I jumped up grabbed my suitcase zipped it up and shoved it under the bed then heard Charlie walking up the stairs. I quickly and quietly jumped into bed facing the window and pretended to be asleep.

I heard the door open and _two_ men come in, then a low and yet still booming voice.

"Let her get her sleep, Charlie. The airport will be really busy. She'll need to be well rested. Leave a note and we'll go get Billy."

I recognized the voice the second he spoke. How could I not? It was Sam. Somehow I felt betrayed by Charlie, although Charlie would never know why. It was Sam I was angry at. Stopping Jacob from coming to see me. Of _thinking_ about me.

I couldn't be upset at Jacob. He brought me back to life after my zombie months. He was never angry at me. Even when I deserved it.

Just then I heard the door close and steps down stairs then the engine to Charlies cruiser go. I got up and looked out the window and saw the car drive out with fishing gear in the back.

Fishing.

I should have known.

I threw on a pair of blue-jeans and a plain white tee and ran out the house. I stopped at the door way when I saw something in the forest. It wasn't Edward, it was too big. It wasn't Jacob either. The color of fur was wrong._ A werewolf_, I thought to my self, _sent by Jacob probably, poor boys. Out in the cold. Well he wouldn't really feel the cold would he?_

"Grr stop thinking about those stupid werewolf's, Bella Swan!" I shouted at my self half way to school.

I tried to spend the rest of my 10 minute drive to school going through my plan for to-day.

My original plan was that after school I'd go home, pack my bag, take a shower, pack my carry on luggage -snacks, drinks, a sweater and Forks famous suger cookies for Mom and Phil - make Charlies dinner then at 8 - nightfall - Edward would pick me up and I'd say bye to Charlie, then we'd go by the Cullens and say bye to everyone there. By the time I would have nothing to do it would be 9 o'clock and we'd be on the plane by than time.

But Edwards 'kind' gesture had left a gap in my plan.

Witch made me think of Jacob again. Should I go see him for an hour? Would I say sorry or wait for him to say it?

Luckily I'd made it to school by that time and was running late. I ran into English. Poor Mr. and I were constantly late for his class. I felt like I should apologize. I might after class.

The rest of the day was slow and lunch it elf like I should be at home guessing what Charlie would like for dinner. I had practically fazed the day out is why I nearly had a heart attack when Mike jumped in front of me when I was walking to the table.

"Hey Bells. Okay answer me this. Why is Cullen hiking when you two are going to Florida tonight?"

"Hi Mike. He's not. _Edward_ is at the orthodontist with Jasper." He wasn't. He was with Jasper but he was also with Emmett. Alice and I told them to go hunting so that Edward wouldn't be hungry in Florida.

"Cool. Hey babe." We reached the table and Jessica threw her self at Mike, like Edward is with me though. Protective. Like I was going to steal Mike from her. Like I would even think about it. With or without Edward by my side, I wouldn't even think of going out with Mike. He's my friend not my back-up boyfriend.

"Hey, hun." She said throwing her arms round his neck. He put his free and on her waist and his other hand, which had a tray full of food, high in the air, kissed her then pulled her down from him with his hand still on her waist. "Bells." She said then seeing me "Hey where's Edward today?"

"Orthodontist" Mike answered, to my shock. I didn't think he cared.

"He's right." I said making my way to my usual seat - in front of Alice with Angela and Edward either side of me.

"If Edward and Jasper are at the orthodontist why aren't you Alice? Wouldn't it save time if you all go together?" Jessica said - obviously pocking for gossip - to Alice.

"I had my teeth looked at last week." She said grinning to show her perfectly white teeth. "And I have my teeth looked at by the hospital not by an orthodontist."

"Oh," Jessica said looking slightly disappointed that she didn't get anything from Alice or I.

Lunch went by slowly but better with my vampire best friend. And she was, just like the first thing Alice said to me, my best friend. She was also my connection to Edward when he wasn't here. Alice liked to call her self my Edward away from Edward.

"Bella, do you want me to walk you to calculus?" Alice said to me disrupting my thoughts.

"Sure, cool. Hey do you know when Edward's picking me up tonight?"

"No idea sorry. He's been acting all secretive lately. He won't even talk to me that much."

"Wow something must be wrong" I laughed.

"Tell me about it"

Alice walked me to class after lunch but it was when we got to class that I noticed something. Her class is across the hall from mine and Edward's. And her table is in front of the door like mine and Edward's. Or maybe she moved there to keep an eye on me.

I sat down and searched my bag for a pen. I looked up and saw Alice. She looked lonely so I caught her eye. I waved and she waved back I held up my book to show we were doing times tables and mouthed the words '_Boring! Help me!_' to her. She held up her book and showed a complex equation. As she did she mouthed the words '_It's really hard! Help_ _ME_!'.Which I found hard to knew the answers to all the questions. She and Edward were the smartest people in the school, even though Edward asked if he could be in class with me.

Just then as I was laughing silently at Alice, a tall boy walked into the class Alice almost looked excited to see him.

I looked at Alice and mouthed '_Who's that?'_ but she just laughed. I felt like I was out of the loop. Alice shoved her books and pens as fast as she could, with out freaking people out, in her bag and jumped up and walked out the door before the tall boy. I saw his face then. It was Jasper. Then I got worried. What had happened and why was he taking her out of class?

Then they came into my class.

"Is Isabella Swan in this class?" Jasper said as he walked up to Mr

"Here," I answered waving my hand.

Jasper just glanced up at me then looked back at Mr

"Could we take her out of class, please?"

"Bella,"

I did almost exactly what Alice did but I_ dropped _my pens.  
Alice ran - well as fast as she could in human company - to help me and looked up at me, almost fighting a smile, then grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the class.

"_Is Isabella Swan here?_" Alice said mocking Jasper.

"It got her out of class didn't it?" Jasper said answering her while spinning her round then she ran - surprisingly more like _my_ speed - while towing Jasper with her.

"Come on hurry up!" Alice shouted while Jasper grabbed my wrised and towed me with him, as Alice lead us out the door to the car lot.

She stopped at the kerb and lined us up and stuck her thumb out like she was hitch-hiking. Then a red BMW M3 ,with the top down, spun from driving full speed toward us to wheels two inches away from the kerb and facing the way it just came.

"Murders or hitch-hikers?" Edward said in his black-velvet voice with not a hair out of place.

Alice with her hand held out above the car, her thumb still up, said "Hitch-hikers!"

"In the back then."

Alice jumped in the back and sat on the pale leather seats with Jasper following.

Edward reached over and grabbed my wrist and said smoothly "You, here." He pointed his other hand on the passenger seat.

"Fine if I have to,"

"Sit!"

I opened the door and sat down and quickly put my seat belt on before Edward could start the engine Alice was pushing a CD in the CD player.

"Bella's song or my song?"

"Bella's," Jasper said simply.

"What are you putting in, Alice?"

Alice then threw the CD cover at me then pressed number two.

"Pink-Missunderstood number two Don't Let Me Go. Nice. Thank's Alice."

"Why that song?" Edward said thoroughly confused.

"The line in the course is 'I'm a hazard to myself'." I answered embarrassed.

"Oh obviously"

"Thanks for the support Edward. Much appreciated."

"Anyway next topic how did you get Rosalie's car?" Alice asked Edward.

"I didn't,"

"But...Oh Edward you didn't. Tell me you didn't steal Rosalie's car!"

"I didn't. You did."

"What?"

"He's blaming you if she finds out." I said finally catching on.

"I hope your not that fond of your neck Alice." He said turning to give her a huge grin.

"Yeah, hope your not that fond of your Clare De Bussie CD because I'm _not_ taking the wrap for this!"

"Come on, please! For your favorite brother. No for Bella! I'm sure Bella wouldn't like a torso for a boyfriend!"

"Fine but she'll know it wasn't me"

"Thank you, Alice!"

We were driving down the long dive-way when Edward slowed down and started to look guilty.

"Busted!" Alice laughed.

"EDWARD CULLEN THAT'S MY CAR!" a voice came from the house. Then suddenly Roselie with her beautiful blonde hair was in the middle of the road.

"Sorry?" Edward said, guilty.

"Sorry? _Sorry_! Nu-uh sorry don't cut it Cullen! You owe me the Volvo for a week!"

"Aw come on Rose! Can't you take my Claere De Bussie CD?"

"No. Volvo. One week. No! Subs! Hey human."

"Hi Rosalie," I said and pulled an army style solute.

Then she was gone.

"Damn. I love that Volvo."

"It's fast and shiny. I feel your pain." I said putting my hand on Edwards shoulder. He turned and kissed the back of my hand then put his hand on mine and rested his chin on our in twined hands and looked deep in my eyes.

"Come on lets leave them to it." Alice said to Jasper and then they both were gone, and we were all alone in Rosalie's red convertible.

I was quiet for awhile, as he looked into my eyes.

He broke the silence first.

"You look beautiful,"

"I'm wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans," I laughed still not breaking the hold of his amazing liquid gold eyes.

"Your still beautiful," Then he put his free hand on my cheek and pulled me closer. He lay his forehead and nose on mine and closed is eyes.

"When's the flight?"

"Seven,"

I pulled my head back to look at him and he opened his eyes.

"_Seven_? I thought it wasn't until nine."

"The tickets got mixed up. Didn't I tell you?"

"You know you didn't."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Bella"

"What am I going to do for Charlie's dinner?"

"Bella, I _am _sorry."

I looked at him sighed."I was kidding, Edward."

"Sorry." He said, then sighed "Shall I take you home to make Charlie's dinner and I'll pick you up at six-thirty for the flight? I can get your bag when I drop you off."

"Um...nah. I'll stay here for a while. Hang out."

"Yeah stay, _hang out _with Rosalie!" He said as he turned to look at the big white house, twenty-meres in the distance.

"_And_ Alice _and _Jasper _and_ Carlisle _and_ Esme _and _Emmett_ and_..._you."_

"Okay, okay I get it. You can hang out."

"Mmm, thank you" I said smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah."

"Aww you love it when I'm like this,"

"I love you all the time,"

"Suck up,"

****

There is only one thing funnier than Edward and Alice playing chess is Edward and Alice playing Scrabble. One word down and the whole game becomes mental, again.

Around the tenth game I struggled to keep my laughter conseled.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Come on, this is funny." I laughed.

"It is kind of funny" Edward said looking at Alice.

"No, it isn't stop laughing!"

"It's funny to watch, Alice," Jasper said with a smile on his face.

"Gee thanks for the support, Jasp!"

"Sorry Alice." I wasn't but her expression was funny.

"You will be."

"Oh no, is that the time!" I said noticing the clock on the kitchen wall.

"No, that clock's late by an hour." I heard a voice from behind me, at the kitchen door. It was Carlisle. Standing in the door way looking like a blonde god. But that's what I didn't like about the Cullen's. They _all_ look like gods.

"But it is about time you got home Bella. You need to eat. You _and_ Charlie."

"Yes. The thought of Charlie cooking, scary."

"Can't be scarier than spending the weekend with a vampire." Edward said helping me off my stool at the Cullens breakfast bar.

"_Way _scarier."

"Wow that _is_ scary."

Edward and I walked to the garage and got in his shiny Volvo. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and even Rosalie came with us to say goodbye, even though Edward was would be back in fifteen minutes.

I sat in the Volvo and turned the heating on. The Cullens never put the heating on. It's okay in the house but its still colder when you get out.

Edward was in the car as soon as I was. Starting the engine and looking admirably at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm putting the radio on."

He reached over as I had just finished putting the heating on full pushed the radio button and grabbed my hand in his cold hand.

We listened to the song that was playing for a second.

"Pink Don't Let Me Go," We almost said in unison with a laugh in our laugh.

He drove all the way to Charlie's without letting go of my hand. We reached the house and none of the lights were on.

When I got in Charlie had left a note. I had to be impressed. He typed it off the computer.

_**Bella,**_

_**Sorry I'm not home. Last minute emergency. Edward called said there was a problem with the ticket times. Said he'll pick you up at six-thirty. I'll be home before you leave,for an away dinner. There's money in the kitty. Call a pizza. XL Peperroni cheese-stuffed crust. I'll see you before you leave, hun.**_

_**Love, Dad**_

Sweet.

Edward came in and got my suitcase kissed me goodbye and left.

I called for a pizza. Extra large. Pepperoni. Stuffed-crust. Just like Charlie asked. And true to form Charlie came home five minutes after the pizza arrived.

I had already packed my carry-on bag and Charlie thrust money at me when I was looking for my passport.

"I still don't think this is a good idea,"

"Yes but dad you don't like the idea of me _dating_ Edward never mind mom meeting him." I said as I looked on my cluttered desk for my passport. I looked at him standing leaning on my door frame peering at me.

"Dad, seriously what's the worst that can happen?"

"I don't know. Just be safe in Florida 'kay, kid?"

"Okay dad. Scouts honer."

"Here's your passport smart-y,"

"Oh! Your a saint, dad, do you know that?!" I said as I ran past him to go downstairs.

"Do we have any bottled water, dad?" I said from the fringe.

"No sorry, kid. Here have ten bucks and buy yourself some at the airport."

"Dad-"

"No! Take it."

"Okay."

"Come here." He said smiling with his arms held out to me. I walked toward him and he hugged me.

"I _am_ coming back, dad."

"I know just making sure."

Just then we heard Edwards car out front.

"Bye, dad."

"Bye, hun. I'll take your bag to the car."

"'Kay."

Edward was leaning on the side of the car with the passenger door open. He saw Charlie and I walking down the drive and smiled at us both.

"Hello, Chief Swan. Busy day?"

"Edward." Charlie said as he nodded, once. "A little busy, yeah."

"Let me take that bag for you, Chief Swan."

"I'm fine, Edward."

"Hi Charlie!" Alice brimmed from the backseat as Charlie opened the door to put my bag in the backseat.

"Howdy, Alice. Good day?"

"Pretty good yeah. You?"

"So-so."

As Alice and Charlie talked, I looked at Edward and asked "Alice?"

"She offered to drive the Volvo back from the airport."

"Ahh."

Charlie gave my bag to Alice and kissed my cheek.

"Take care, kid."

"Dad, really what's the_ worst_ that can happen?"

"You _really _want me to answer that?"

"Umm. Come to think of it no I don't. See you on Sunday."

I kissed his cheek climbed in the Volvo and Charlie closed my door. Edward was in the car as fast as possible without Charlie getting wigged out at how fast Edward is.

"So, are you excited?" Alice asked excited herself.

"Yeah, a whole weekend away from gloomy old Forks!"

"I'm looking forward to it but I'll be really bored there." Edward said gloomily.

"Why?" I asked feeling left out of the loop, again.

"He can't go out in the sun so Mr Beats has given him homework." Alice answered for him.

"No he didn'- oh I get it now."

"Yeah." Edward said looking almost depressed.

"_But_ you can come out at night and knowing Renee she probably has a party at the beach or something planed." I said _trying_ to be excited about that fact. Me. Party's. It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

"True," He chuckled.

It took us twenty minutes to get to the airport and, even with Edward's driving, we were still five minutes late for check-in so while Edward go the bags from the trunk I said good bye to Alice. Edward threw the keys to the Volvo to Alice and gave me my suitcase. Edward and I waved to Alice as we walked to the doors of the tiny building that was 'Forks International Airport'.

We rushed through bag check and ran to the gates Edward stopped to see were the gait was.

"Mutant vampire powers don't work very well in crowded areas do they?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, yeah."

I looked round and saw a little shop that sold bottled water.

"Two secs I'm going to get some water 'kay?"

"But we're late all ready."

"Edward!"

"Grr! Fine go, make it quick!"

"Thank you!" I said running into the shop and grabbing two big bottles of strawberry flavored water.

I handed the girl the ten and as she counted out the change I saw Edward standing looking around impatinly.

"...And that's fifty cents. Have a good trip!" The cheery blonde girl said giving me my change.

"Thanks, bye." I said walking away and opening one of the large bottles and putting the other in my large carry on bag. I took a big gulp from the water bottle as Edward _looked_ at me impatiently.

"Gee, Edward are you impatient?"

"Hurry up if we don't get on the plane in two minutes the plane leaves without us."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying."

"You know you've picked up some attitude from the first time we meet."

"Yeah and you gotten really, really sour since the first time we meet." I said as he lead me through the crowed of people who were waiting for their flight.

We made in on the plane just in time much to Edward pleasure.

"Did you bring a book?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I want to know these things. _Weithing Heights_?"

Shocked that he thought he could just assume he knew me I said "No" extremely sourly back.

"What _did_ you bring then?"

"The complete _Romeo & Juliet_ screenplay."

"Good choice."

"I brought my _Nintendo DS_ too."

"Good. You won't be bored."

_"Ladies and gentlemen please remember to buy some of our headphones to listen to our special in flight radio station, we will be taking of soon so seat belts on and hold tight,"_

"Could I interest you in some headphones?"

"No, thanks."

"Two please," Edward said getting money out of his wallet.

"_Two?_"

"One for me one for you. Thank you," Edward said giving the girl a ten and taking the pair of headphones from her.

"Edward-"

"For me?"

"Fine but I'm going to sleep!" I said as he unwrapped one of the headphone plugging them in and fixing them to my ears.

"Sleep, my Bella, rest your weary eyes." He said looking into my eye's.

It was a long flight and I slept on Edward's shoulder most of the flight and drempt.


	2. Update

**This is just an update and an explination to why there's been no new chapter in forever.**  
**Main reason is my hard drive on my computer crashed so I lost the new chapter. I'm far too upset about it actually lol**

**But I swear, I'm re-writing it and it will be up soon I hope, just bare with me plz? 3**  
**Second reason is I've just started fouth year which means tests and such but I hope I'll be able to fix time in to write a little 'cause I currently have 3 unfinished fan fictions on the go.**  
**I swear new things up, ahhh 3 Thanks for staying! Dx**


End file.
